Fairy Tail OCs Wanted
by Felilla
Summary: Fairy Tail OCs wanted. Information and Guilds include inside as well as excerpt. Please put in reviews or PM me. For more information, PM me. The story is set in a country inland of Earth Land known as Remedy. It is mainly about the Wizard Guild, Nevelia, the members of the Guild and their adventures. Eventually leads to a war. NO LONGER ACCEPTING!
1. Submission Form

**Please be reasonable. Give them weaknesses. A whole new story of new wizards.**

* * *

Name:

Gender:

Age:

General Appearance (hair color/style; eye color; skin color; etc.):

Personality:

Family (no canon, please):

Casual Clothing:

Formal Clothing:

Swimwear:

Sleepwear:

Weapons:

Magic Type:

Weaknesses and Flaws:

Guild (see below for more information):

Guild Insignia (location and color):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Open to Relationship?:

* * *

_Guilds:_

_Nevelia Guild- Main Guild **(No longer accepting Nevelia Guild Members!)**_

_Penvensive Guild- Rival Guild_

_Wolfgang Guild- Dark Guild_

* * *

**PM me if you want more information.**


	2. Story Excerpt

Elana stepped off the train, a backpack slung across her shoulder and a single suitcase gripped in her hand. Noise filled her ears: train horns screeching, people yelling, chattering to each other, dogs barking, cats meowing. It was all she could do to not throw her hands over her ears. She glanced around anxiously, barely believing she was actually here. "We're here Panama," she said to the small raccoon sitting on her head. "We are finally in Faeria, home to the Guild Nevelia."

She wrapped her hand around the rose shaped pendant around her neck as Panama bent down to peer into Elana's eyes, happiness gleaming in her eyes. She couldn't talk, but understood human speech completely like most familiars. The raccoon crawled onto Elana's shoulder while her master looked around. "I wonder what direction the Guild's in," she muttered.

A moment later, she spotted a map near the ticket booth and snatched it from the basket. She walked over to the nearest bench and plopped down, unfolding the map. She scanned it, looking for anything that said Nevelia. After a few minutes, she slumped down. It wasn't on the map. Was she in the wrong town? No, there was a large wooden sign that said Faeria in beautiful scrawling letters. Where was Nevelia's Guild house though? She sighed. She had decided when she was little that she would join the Guild of Nevelia. It was the Guild her mother had been a member of and the best Guild in all of Terra Gaia. Only last week, she had left home to officially join. Now she was here and she couldn't even find the stupid Guild house! "Ugh!" she yelled, throwing the map onto the ground.

It was then that she became aware of a shadow looming over her. Instinctively, she reached for the sword at her side and spun out of her seat, turning to face the young man standing behind her. "What do you want?" she inquired, smirking at him as he held his hands out in front of him.

"You just looked like you could use some help," he said, not taking his chocolate brown eyes off the blade.

She studied him. He was muscular, probably from years of training, and had a tanned face and blonde hair shimmering in the sun. Panama hissed at him and his eyes flickered to the raccoon then back to the sword. Elana's smile grew slightly. Something about him made her heart flutter and she didn't like it. She then noticed the tattoo on his shoulder. A crescent moon with a four pointed star in between it. Her mother had had the same tattoo on her collarbone in several old pictures from her days in Nevelia. It was the mark of a member of the Guild of Nevelia.

Elana sheathed her sword and he relaxed. "I'm looking for Nevelia's Guild house."

"Oh," he said a small smile on his face. "I'm heading back there now. Why are you going there?"

"To join, of course."

He smiled crookedly and then burst out laughing. "What?!" she demanded, stomping her foot.

"It's nothing," he said gasping. "Guilds are for wizards, little girl."

"I am a wizard," she told him. "My mother was Callie Celeste."

He stopped laughing, "Really?"

Elana nodded, "Really. Now, are you going to take me to the Guild house or not."

"Okay, I'll take you. My name's Ballad, by the way."

"Elana."


	3. First Batch!

**First group coming your way! **

* * *

Aina Ruiz of the Guild Nevelia, made by _betzytetzy_. Aina is a Thunder and Lightning Dragon Slayer.

Kaito of the Guild Nevelia, submitted by _natsuki DDS_. Kaito is a Dark Flame Magic user.

Styles Kaizu of no Guild, made by _Saiyan-Styles_. Styles is a Blood Magic user.

Syro Silver of the Penvensive Guild, submitted by _SyroTheWritten_. Syro is a Metal Magic user.

I also have my characters:

Elana Celeste (Deamatai). Elana is a Wizard with a rare power called Elemental. You'll have to read the story to find out what that means!

Ballad Justice; a Earth-type Dragon Slayer.

And... Villae Justice, a Wood Magic User.

* * *

**Keep 'em coming!**


	4. Second Group

**Second Batch!**

* * *

Yami Kurosagi of the Wolfgang Guild, made by _natsuki DDS._

Kuro Lyon of the Penvensive Guild and Kaito Lyon of the Guild Nevelia, also submitted by _natsuki DDS._

Aura Ebony of the Guild Nevelia, made by _Sharklady1010._

Mimi and Iris Flowers and Honey Sparks of the Guild Nevelia, submitted by _EnifStar._

Sarah Glace of the Penvensive Guild and Ollie Glace of the Guild Nevelia, made by _ThatOneWriterFromShef._

Lunaria, Ryuu, and Kiera Night of the Guld Nevelia, created by my adoptive daughter: _Keira Night_.

Ryuzu Kazuto of Penvensive Guild, made by _Lunar Fang15_.

Ivy Mercutioness of the Wolfgang Guild, submitted by _Unicorn819._

Wilhelm of the Guild Nevelia, made by _M-anonymous._

Zavier Anie of the Wolfgang Guild, submitted by _Namelesskid123_.

Uriah Sicharus of the Wolfgang Guild, made by _Prosperan Son._

Kiyuni Tanale and Kaiyo Naime of the Guild Nevelia, submitted by _Taliaem_.

* * *

**Still accepting.**


	5. Third Group

**Third Group! No longer accepting Nevelia Guild Members**

* * *

Thalia Haruko of Penvensive Guild, made by _Dreamer852._

Shiro Mori of Penvensive Guild, made by _Natsuki DDS_.

Shirayuki Fortune of Pevensive Guild, made by _Luckygirl1_.

Tom Shicklegrubber of Pevensive Guild, made by _Old bones Jenkins._

Arashi Reinheart of Pevensive Guild, submitted by _Yoruko-Chan.  
_

Xander Andale of Pevensive Guild, made by _Rex123._

Rachel Jihro of Pevensive Guild, submitted by _Rex123_.

Tiffany Perald of the Guild Nevelia, made by _alpha delta writer_.

Jesse Taylor of the Guild Nevelia, submitted by _Rex123._

Himawari Grenio of the Guild Nevelia, made by _Voca-fan4eva_.

Hoka Jenson of the Guild Nevelia, submitted by...

Artemis Kinde of the Guild Nevelia, made by _fallout-boy97._

Fawn Cordel of the Guild Nevelia, submitted by _SyroTheWritten._

Clara Reweed of the Guild Nevelia, submitted by _Namelesskid123._

Castor Jones of the Guild Nevelia, made by _Darkness Incarnated_.

Tyler Magruder of the Guild Nevelia, submitted by _Cid984._

Ryoko of the Wolfgang Guild, made by _Luckygirl1_.

Shelly Onright and Twyla Midnight of the Guild Nevelia, made by_ lolperson2._

* * *

**I am still accepting OCs; however, I am no longer accepting Nevelia Guild Members. Any Nevelia Guild Member Submissions will be immediately disqualified! Whoever submitted Hoka, I am sorry, I misplaced your PenName. Just send me a message and I'll fix that... ^_^' Also, if you sent in a submission, I forgot to put personality in the submission form. If you wish, please send me the personality of your character._  
_**


	6. Fourth Batch!

**Next batch! ^_^**

* * *

Runa and Runao Yukimura of the Wolfgang Guild, submitted by _KinataKeyblade15._

Midori Chi of Penvensive Guild, made by _NekoGirl23._

Talise Evans of Penvensive Guild, Misery Odile and Galen Prewitt of the Wolfgang Guild, all submitted by _Fairylust_.

Nozomi Amaryllis of Pevensive Guild, made by _Angelic Ami_.

Meadow Larkson of the Wolfgang Guild, submitted by _Sunna Rae_.

Arkinna Creminton of Penvensive Guild, made by_ Gemini-princess_.

Fire De Le Crafte of Penvensive Guild, submitted by _Hilinarema_.

Reuben Scotts and Xylia Von Lucinberg of the Penvensive Guild, made by _Lanvia._

Nagi D. Cornez of Penvensive Guild and Jin Kuzikaze of the Wolfgang Guild, made by _LunarShadow 1906_.

* * *

**Still accepting.**


	7. Final List

**Final Batch and Final List!**

* * *

Jake Seeker of Penvensive Guild, made by _rAZOR1911_.

Adrian Blackheart of the Wolfgang Guild, submitted by_ Antex-The Legendary Zoroark_.

Mai Chi of Wolfgang Guild, made by _NekoGirl23._

Luna de Bello Vista of Penvensive Guild, made by _Annechase_.

Crystal Lilliet and Rosie of the Wolfgang Guild, submitted by _Rose Of Death 4242564_.

Jura Rengeki of the Wolfgang Guild, made by .

* * *

**Final List**

**Main Characters:**

Elana Celeste, created by me.

Ballad Justice, also created by me.

Tyler Magruder of the Guild Nevelia, submitted by _Cid984._

And...

Clara Reweed of the Guild Nevelia, submitted by _Namelesskid123_.

**Nevelia Members:**

Aina Ruiz, made by_ betzytetzy_.

Villae Justice, created by me.

Aura Ebony, made by _Sharklady1010_.

Mimi and Iris Flowers and Honey Sparks, submitted by _EnifStar_.

Ollie Glace, made by _ThatOneWriterFromShef_.

Lunaria, Ryuu, and Kiera Night, created by my adoptive daughter: _Keira Night_.

Wilhelm, made by _M-anonymous_.

Kiyuni Tanale and Kaiyo Naime, submitted by _Taliaem_.

Tiffany Perald, made by _alpha delta writer_.

Jesse Taylor, submitted by _Rex123_.

Himawari Grenio, made by _Voca-fan4eva_.

Hoka Jenson, submitted by...

Artemis Kinde, made by _fallout-boy97._

Fawn Cordel, submitted by _SyroTheWritten_.

Castor Jones, made by _Darkness Incarnated_.

Shelly Onright and Twyla Midnight, made by_ lolperson2_.

Emmaline Labro, Arc Welden , Aranda Delirium, Fauna Welden, Rolan Welden (unofficial member), and Twyla Geode, all created by me.

Kaito Lyon, submitted by natsuki DDS.

**Penvensive Guild Members**

Jake Seeker, made by _rAZOR1911_.

Luna de Bello Vista, made by _Annechase_.

Syro Silver, submitted by _SyroTheWritten_.

Kuro Lyon, submitted by _natsuki DDS_.

Sarah Glace, made by _ThatOneWriterFromShef_.

Ryuzu Kazuto, made by _Lunar Fang15_.

Thalia Haruko, made by _Dreamer852_.

Shiro Mori, made by _Natsuki DDS_.

Shirayuki Fortune, made by_ Luckygirl1._

Tom Shicklegrubber, made by _Old bones Jenkins_.

Arashi Reinheart, submitted by _Yoruko-Chan_.

Xander Andale, made by _Rex123_.

Rachel Jihro, submitted by _Rex123_.

Midori Chi, made by _NekoGirl23_.

Talise Evans, submitted by _Fairylust_.

Nozomi Amaryllis, made by_ Angelic Ami_.

Arkinna Cremintom, made by_ Gemini-princess_.

Fire De Le Crafte, submitted by _Hilinarema_.

Reuben Scotts and Xylia Von Lucinberg of the Penvensive Guild, made by _Lanvia_.

Nagi D. Cornez, made by _LunarShadow 1906_.

**Wolfgang Guild Members:**

Adrian Blackheart, submitted by _Antex-The Legendary Zoroark_.

Mai Chi, made by_ NekoGirl23_.

Crystal Lilliet and Rosie, submitted by _Rose Of Death 4242564._

Jura Rengeki, made by .

Yami Kurosagi, made by _natsuki DDS_.

Ivy Mercutioness, submitted by _Unicorn819_.

Zavier Anie, submitted by _Namelesskid123_.

Uriah Sicharus, made by_ Prosperan Son_.

Ryoko, made by _Luckygirl1_.

Runa and Runao Yukimura, submitted by _KinataKeyblade15._

Misery Odile and Galen Prewitt, submitted by_ Fairylust_.

Meadow Larkson, submitted by _Sunna Rae_.

Jin Kuzikaze, made by _LunarShadow 1906_.

**No Guild:**

Styles Kaizu of no Guild, made by _Saiyan-Styles_.

**Guild Masters:**

Pokon; Nevelia

Compton; Penvensive

Illya; Wolfgang

* * *

**No longer accepting; story is posted under: _Nevelia_.**


End file.
